This invention relates to headwear, such as baseball caps, and in particular it relates to headwear having an interior pocket.
Persons engaged in outdoor activities, such as jogging, softball, or fishing may not have a pocket in their clothing to carry their keys and wallet. Even if they do have pockets in their trousers or shirt, they may prefer not to carry the objects in those pockets for fear of losing them, being injured by them when sliding, etc., or getting them wet while wading. As an example, softball players usually wish to carry their keys, driver's license, and a small amount of spending money with them to the game and want a secure place to keep these objects on their person without placing them in their trousers.
Fisherman and hunters often tuck fishing or hunting licenses in the bands of their hats to display them to authorities when regulations so require, but this may be unsatisfactory due to wet weather conditions or to the risk of loss.